The Small Things
by kimmykim45
Summary: When Fairy Tail was targeted by a mysterious dark guild, the strongest mages were called to fight. But while Natsu and Lucy were battling one of the powerful wizards of the dark guild, Lucy was put in critical condition. She was losing consciousness when every little thing brought her back in her past and returning her back to the present. Her life was in Natsu's hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

July 2nd

11:45 AM - Dragneel Home

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy sang, obviously in a good mood. "Wake up!" She stared down at her rosy-haired husband who was still sleeping after coming home from a tiring job.

"What?" Natsu mumbled, still half asleep.

"Rise and shine!" Lucy yelled as she pulled open the curtains of their master bedroom. She was about to turn back to Natsu when she realized what a perfect day it was. The Sun was out, there wasn't a single cloud in sight, birds were chirping, and everything was filled with life. She sighed dreamily; dreaming of what she could do outside on such a beautiful day. Natsu, however, was quite grumpy when the sunlight hit his face.

"Lucy," He grumbled. "What're you doing?" He rolled over to his side, facing away from the window and drifted off to sleep again.

"Natsu!" Lucy said. "Wake up! It's already noon!" There was no reply from Natsu. "Natsu, wake up, please?" Lucy walked over to him and stared at him one more time. Natsu opened one eye halfway and looked up at his wife. Lucy smiled, feeling accomplished after finally getting him to wake up, but that feeling soon disappeared as he fell back asleep. Getting a little frustrated, she took his blanket and flung it off of him while yelling, "NATSU! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE GUILD AND TELL MASTER OUR PLANS!"

Natsu sat up straight immediately and turned his head slowly at Lucy while giving her a displeased look. Lucy gave him a look too, and they kept at it for a while before Natsu replied, "Wait, what plans?"

"Hurry up and get ready and I'll tell you when we get to the guild!" Lucy replied with a smug smile.

2:00 PM - Fairy Tail Guild

"Lucy!" Levy yelled across the guild while she waved frantically at her.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled back. She smiled and ran over to give her best friend a hug. "I haven't seen you in two weeks!"

"I know right?" Levy replied. "Oh! I have something for you." Levy rummaged through a bag and pulled out a little bracelet with half a star with the word "friends" on it.

Lucy gasped. "Oh, Levy!" She looked her bright blue-haired companion. "A friendship bracelet?"

Levy gave Lucy a toothy smile before lifting up her wrist which had a bracelet with the other half of the star. When they placed their wrists together, their bracelets spelt out "best friends". "I wanted to give it to you sooner, but when I came back from my week-long job, Mirajane told me that you had just left on your week-long job." Levy said shyly.

"Oh, Levy! It's just lovely!" Lucy gave her another hug and gazed at the sparkly star on the bracelet.

"Ahem."

Lucy turned around and came face to face with a tall, dark figure. Lucy squealed before realizing it was Gajeel. "Oh, Gajeel," Lucy sighed with relief. "It's just you."

Gajeel snickered at Lucy before turning to Levy. "Levy, are we going to go do a job together?"

Levy perked her head, flashing a huge smile. Lucy didn't want to get in between what was going on with those two, so she silently backed away from them to give them a moment together and walked over to Natsu. "So what were those plans you were talking about?" He asked.

"Hm?" Lucy said. "Oh, right! We're going on a vacation!"

"A vacation?" Natsu asked, confused. He hadn't heard of any vacations from Lucy before, though he _was_ a little excited at the thought of a vacation.

"Yes! As you should know, our first year anniversary is in a few days," She said quietly while blushing a little. "So I was thinking, we should go to the beach and stay there for a couple of days!"

"That's a great idea!" Natsu exclaimed. Although they've been to the beach a few times before, he's always went there with a lot of people, so just the thought of being there alone with Lucy was enough to get him fired up.

"I knew you'd love that idea!" Lucy smiled at Natsu and gave him a big hug. When she let go, she looked around the guild and saw most of the guild members staring at her and Natsu with smiles on their faces. Before they knew what hit them, Natsu and Lucy were surrounded by guild members congratulating them on their one year anniversary since their marriage.

Before long, all the guild members started to chant, "KISS, KISS, KISS." Even though the couple kissed in front of the guild members all the time, the moment just felt so right and so ecstatic. Lucy put her hands behind Natsu's neck and he placed his hands on her waist before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

4:00 PM - Fairy Tail Guild

"Natsu!" Happy stretched the "u" when calling for Natsu. "Natsu!" Happy flew around the guild, still feeling butterflies in his stomach from spending his night over at Wendy and Charle's home. He had felt like he and Charle had gotten closer during his stay, and he felt giddy.

"Happy!"

Happy turned to see Natsu waving to him while walking with Lucy. "Natsu! Lucy!" Happy said happily as he flew over to them. "Where are you both going?"

"To see the Master." Lucy said.

"Why?" Happy asked curiously. Lucy and Natsu explained their plans, but when they finished Happy wasn't feeling very happy anymore. "It doesn't sound like I'm included in your plans."

Lucy wore a guilty look on her face. "Sorry, Happy. Natsu and I will only be gone for a few days."

"PLUS, you'll be able to spend some more time with Charle if you can get Wendy to cat-sit you!" Natsu added with a grin.

Happy's mood instantly went up when he heard Natsu mention Charle. "Aye!" Happy smiled before adding, "Well, you two go tell Master and I'll go look for Charle - I mean Wendy."

"Good job for adding that point with Charle." Lucy winked at Natsu.

He smiled at her. They reached the Master's door. As he lifted up his fist to knock on the door, Master Makarov flung the doors open, hitting Natsu and Lucy. He apologized under his breath, but the loud impact of the door and the couple caused all the guild members to stare at them. But the Master cleared his throat and all the eyes in the guild were directed at him. Natsu was just about to get up and rage about his injury when the Master yelled,

"FAIRY TAIL IS IN TROUBLE. THIS IS A HUGE CRISIS."

* * *

This has been my first chapter of my first fanfic! :') Hope the readers enjoyed~ Review if you want :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

July 2nd

9:30 PM – Dragneel Home

"Lucy?" Natsu tapped his wife's shoulder. She had laid her head on her desk for the past ten minutes and he had begun to feel a little guilty about the afternoon's events, even though it wasn't his fault.

Lucy made a muffled sound. She couldn't talk since her right cheek was flat on her desk, but she wasn't about to move. The afternoon's events had drained all of her energy and had ruined her good mood too.

Master had announced that he had received a letter that Fairy Tail was targeted by a dark guild. Of course, all the guild members should have had nothing to be afraid of, since they were very strong. But the dark guild that targeted them was _the_ mysterious dark guild that had destroyed a few guilds in the past two years. The first one that was destroyed was stormed by guild members from the mysterious dark guild and it was gone within an hour. Many died, but when the dark guild members' bodies were searched, there was only one clue about their guild and that was a tattoo of a bear. The second guild that was destroyed was from Time Arc magic. The guild collapsed in minutes and took down more than half of the guild members. The most recent guild that was destroyed had tried to find the mysterious guild's base so that they could end their tyranny. It took them weeks of looking and researching but they had finally found the location. When the dark guild heard that their base had been discovered, they quickly eliminated the guild by blowing it up while blowing up the town it was in. But before they did, the guild managed to save the location of the dark guild by using Caster magic and storing it in the Archive.

Master ordered that everybody be ready to defend the guild at all times and to stay alert for any suspicious figures that happen to be around the guild. He also said that the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail can try to take down the dark guild by going to their base, but only if someone can find its location. The news had left everybody in Fairy Tail with a bad feeling in their gut and they all scrambled to train afterwards.

Though the news that Master had announced was pretty bad, Lucy wasn't very upset about that at all. Sure, she was worried and a little nervous about the dark guild, but she was surrounded by her nakama so that wasn't too bad. The thing that made her feel terrible was that she and Natsu wouldn't be able to go on their one year anniversary vacation. On top of that, she felt awfully selfish when she considered asking for Master for permission to leave to the beach anyways.

Natsu leaned in next to Lucy's head and tilted his head a little to face her face-to-face. Lucy looked at him, feeling sadder before closing her eyes, his innocent face engraved into her mind.

"C'mon Lucy," Natsu said softly. "Tell me what's wrong. I know you're sad." He continued to look at her while he lifted his arm and placed it around her, giving her a half hug. She sat up, startling Natsu.

She searched his face before lowering her eyes and looked away. "The vacation…" She whispered.

Natsu looked at her with a confused expression before giving her a wide smile. "Was that it?" Lucy looked back up at him, surprised by his reaction, and cocked her head to one side. "We can always just go on that vacation after this mess is cleaned up and that'll be soon, since all we have to do is find this dark guild and _I'll_ give them a good whooping." He grinned.

Lucy gave him a small smile. _He always looks so cute when he does that_, she thought. _It never gets old._ "Okay then, Natsu," Lucy agreed. "It won't be as special as it would've been if we went there on the actual anniversary date, but I suppose it'll still be fun since we're going together."

"You suppose?" Natsu asked, giving her a playful look.

Lucy giggled, got up to bear hug her husband, and corrected herself, "I _know_."

* * *

Hope the readers are enjoying! :) Sorry it's taking so long to get more into the NaLu fluff, but I'm working on it and a lot of it will be coming soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

July 3rd

1:50 PM – Fairy Tail Guild

"WE FOUND IT!"

Lucy turned around to see Erza and Gray come crashing through the door with excitement. It had only been an hour but she already felt tired out from training, so she had decided to take a break with Levy.

"We found it!" They said again.

"Found what?" Levy asked, standing up from her spot at the table.

Gray and Erza looked at each other with proud smiles on their faces before they replied, "The mysterious dark guild!"

Natsu and Gajeel walked in just in time to hear Gray and Erza's news.

"WHERE IS IT?" Natsu jumped in front of the two with his hands in the air, eager to know so he could beat the heck out of the dark guild for messing with Fairy Tail. Lucy laughed. Though she and Natsu were adults now, he still had that boyish charm that she grew to love.

Erza walked over to where Lucy and Levy were sitting with Gray and Natsu following her. She pulled out a map from who knows where and laid it flat on the table. Lucy looked at the map closely and noticed a red "X" in the dark area of the map.

"Why's that area dark?" Levy inquired.

Gajeel slowly turned his head at her and simply said, "Because it's full of evil."

Levy wore a creeped out face for a second and Gajeel chuckled at her expression so she blushed slightly and looked away.

"So who's going?"

The group turned their attention away from the map and looked over at the source of the question. The Master sat on the chair behind them and rephrased his question, "Who's going to fight the dark guild?"

"Gramps!" Natsu smiled before walking over to the old man. "I'm definitely going. There's no way I'm going to miss out on an event as big as this."

"Natsu," Lucy said. "You're making this sound more like a party than a problem." She laughed nervously before walking over to him and placed her arm around him. "But if he's going to this 'party', then count me in too."

"I'll come too." Gray said. Natsu turned his head slightly and they locked eyes, their competiveness growing. Gray smirked and added, "I'm definitely going to beat more of those dark guild buffoons than you will."

"Like hell I'd let you do that!" Natsu exclaimed. Turning around fully and pressing his forehead onto Gray's and giving him a dirty look. Gray returned the look and the tension in the guild increased tenfold.

A pair of eyes glared at the rosy-haired dragon slayer and then gazed at the dark-haired ice mage. _Gray-sama,_ Juvia thought as she watched from behind a pillar._ Juvia is confident you'll beat Natsu by a landslide_.

8:30 PM – Dragneel Home

Lucy sighed. It had been yet another long day of training. Plus, the attack force against the mysterious dark guild had been decided after Erza stopped Natsu and Gray's bickering. The team included Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Lucy. On top of training, the team had to make preparations to leave for the dark guild the next day since the dark guild's attack on Fairy Tail could happen any day. As a result, Lucy was exhausted and had been spending the past hour trying to sleep, but for some reason, she couldn't.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her backwards until her back hit a hard surface. Lucy turned her head slightly to see Natsu smiling at her with tired eyes. "Can't sleep either, Luce?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of her nickname. He hadn't called her that in a while, she had already begun to think he'd forgotten it. "No," she replied. "I'm a bit nervous about the dark guild. They seem so strong and horrifying."

"Don't worry, Luce." Natsu said. His hold on her tightened a smidge before he added, "I'll protect you."

Lucy blushed and patted Natsu's hands. He let go of her and she turned her body around so that she could face him without hurting her neck. Their eyes locked and he edged closer to her on the bed, closing the gap between them.

* * *

Hehe... I tried to add some more NaLu in this chapter. There's definitely going to be more in future chapters though so don't worry and keep your hormones under control haha ;P  
And sorry if you find a lot of mistakes, it's late and i'm tired so my brain isn't working properly. Please leave a review anyways! Hope you enjoyed~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! :) I haven't updated this in a while, sorry for that (i was working on my other fanfic) :x Anyways, this is a short chapter. In fact, it's the shortest chapter I've ever written, but the things that happen here are CRUCIAL for this story to work. Expect a lot of interesting things to happen in the next chapter! :D By the way, please review so I know what you readers are thinking! :) Okay, go read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

4:00 PM - Mysterious Dark Guild

"LUCY!"

Natsu's eyes widened at the sound of Loke's distressed voice. He turned around and saw Loke leaning over Lucy, who had collapsed on her side. It was Natsu's turn to call out her name, but he turned around at the sound of the dark wizard's cackle.

"It seems like my dolls knocked out your beloved Lucy while you were distracted, Natsu." The dark mage smiled evilly.

Natsu didn't respond. He was too angry at himself. His rage boiled inside of him, making his flames hotter than before. He was distraught at what the dark wizard had told him for a second, but that one second was enough for her to send her dolls (same magic as Bickslow's) at Lucy and give her one powerful blow of magic.

"You… will… pay." Natsu's scales came in. The dark wizard looked frightened for a split second before regaining her composure.

"We'll see about that!" She whistled and her dolls flew to their master. She pointed at Natsu and commanded her dolls. "Use Baryon Formation!"

Her dolls flew over the dark wizard's head and formed a pentagonal shape. He started swirling around, glowed brightly, and created a large beam that aimed at Natsu.

Natsu ran out of the beam's way, but the beam continued to follow him, so he kept running. He ran in circles around the dark wizard, getting closer to her with every step. The dolls' attack failed and they flew back over to their master.

The dark wizard stared at Natsu. Why was he still running in circles? Then she realized it was his strategy to get close to her.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled as he ran straight towards the dark wizard.

She panicked. "My friends! Use-" But it was too late. Natsu landed a flaming fist right at her face and she flew into the distance as her dolls tried to catch up to her.

Natsu panted lightly and looked around. There were no more enemies in sight and he wondered where Lucy went. Wait, _Lucy_?

"LUCY!" Natsu called for her frantically.

"Over here." Someone called back.

Natsu followed the voice to find Virgo treating Lucy's wounds behind a boulder. "Oh, thank Mavis, she's not very injured." Natsu wiped his forehead, feeling relieved.

"I wouldn't say that, Natsu." Virgo looked up at Natsu sadly before continuing to wrap Lucy's wounds with bandages.

Natsu's heart rate picked up speed. "What do you mean?"

"Her internal injuries are severe." Virgo stated. "And her magic is depleted. I came here with my own magic and I'm afraid I cannot stay for long. Neither will Lucy, if you can't find her a doctor."

Natsu's eyes widened and he fell to his knees. There was close to no hope for Lucy. Natsu didn't know where anyone was. He had charged into the mysterious dark guild once he and the other Fairy Tail members had arrived. Of course, Lucy followed him since they were a team. However, at that moment, Natsu wished she hadn't come because it was his fault for not keeping an eye on her and her life was the consequence.

"Lucy," He whispered, burying his face in her long golden hair. Tears collected at his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"There's still time to save her, if you go now." Virgo said, getting up to leave.

"Thank you, Virgo."

"For what?" The pink haired spirit turned to Natsu.

"For helping Lucy." Natsu replied, lifting his face from Lucy's hair.

"Please save her, Natsu, for everyone in the Celestial Spirit World." Virgo gave Natsu a small, sad smile and disappeared.

Natsu picked up Lucy, holding her against his chest. He would save her – no, he _will _save her. He looked at Lucy's small frame and started running as gently and swiftly as he could, desperate to save his loved one and unwilling to let her life slip away.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D Yes, I finally updated... Sorry for the long wait! But I have three stories to update plus projects and everything. xP I'll try to update as much as I can so yeah... GO READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Unknown Time - Unknown Place

Lucy felt like she was floating. She felt as if she were a pond lily just floating serenely on cool water. But why did she feel that way? She opened her eyes, but continued to have that peaceful feeling. _Am I dead? _All she could remember was that she was fighting somewhere with Natsu, but she was almost all out of magic and got hit. _Maybe I _am _dead. _She closed her eyes and continued to float. Oddly enough, she wasn't scared; instead, she felt calm and collected. _If this is death, then death sure feels peaceful._

"Lucy!" She heard a voice echo and she opened her eyes. "Lucy!" It said again.

_That's Natsu's voice! So… I'm not dead!_ She opened her mouth to call out his name, but no sound came out. She had a hoarse throat and her jaw hurt when she moved it. Slowly, she could feel all her injuries coming back and she didn't feel so serene anymore. Parts of her stung and ached and she could see that parts of her were bloody. She willed herself to speak once more. "Natsu!" She said it in a weak and rough voice, but of course, being a dragon-slayer and all, Natsu heard her.

Lucy felt herself being brought back to reality and she felt somebody shaking her. "Lucy! Lucy!"

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, but only managed to open them halfway. "Nat-su?"

Natsu widened his eyes with surprise and happiness and gave a tight hug to his wife. "Lucy! Dear Mavis, you scared the hell out of me!"

Lucy let out a small groan from the pain of the hug, but she managed to hug Natsu back weakly. She felt tears dropping onto her skin and realized Natsu was crying. Suddenly, she felt very nostalgic, like this had happened once before and began to lose consciousness. Her let go of Natsu and went limp in his arms. She heard him call her name with fear in his voice before she blacked out.

She opened her eyes. In front of her, there were children laughing and playing around by a river. She remembered that river. The last time she'd seen it was when Team Natsu was brought back in time by the book, _Memory Days_.

She looked closer at the children and she realized that they looked a little bit too familiar. "Little Natsu! Little Gray!" She shouted with surprise. The two children paid no attention to her as they began fighting. What was going on? Everything was like Memory Days all over again! Lucy looked down by the river and saw blond teen. Laxus.

She sighed worriedly. Though she had never really talked to Laxus, she would have to ask him for help. She walked up to the teen, who was sitting by the river coolly. She walked behind him quietly and awkwardly cleared her throat. "Hello, Laxus."

Laxus didn't respond. He didn't even change his position. Lucy walked a little closer and tried again. "Laxus?"

The blond teen continued to stare off in the distance. _Is he ignoring me? _Lucy was a little irked. "Laxus!"

Laxus did nothing. Lucy was about to push him over to get his attention when he suddenly got up. "Ah, I better go on a job." He placed his hands behind his head and started walking away, whistling. Lucy stood flustered for a moment before she started running at him. "LAXUS! DON'T IGNORE ME!" She attempted to tackle him, but instead, she flew right through him and fell onto the ground. "W-what? I go through people?"

Lucy got up and dusted herself off as she watched Laxus disappear from her sight. She sighed and turned back towards the two fighting kids. "I guess nobody can see me or hear me…" Lucy said quietly and then she started shouting. "HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE THEN?!"

Lucy walked back up to the boys and sat near them. She watched them fight as she tried to think of ways to get back to her time. After a few hours, she realized the fight had ended with Gray knocked unconscious. "Guess this time it's Natsu's turn to win." She smiled to herself. She looked over at Natsu who was jumping around in triumph. She was about to look away when something caught her eye.

Down by the river was a little blond girl. She crouched by the river's edge and her hands were covering her face, sobbing quietly. Lucy knew in an instant that it was herself. She remembered that moment. Seven years ago, she was there because she attempted to run away from home. She was crying since her mother had passed away not that long before. That was all she could remember.

"Oi." Lucy turned around to see little Natsu beside her, staring at her little self. Little Lucy didn't turn around however; because she was too busy crying.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted that time. Lucy looked at little Natsu confusedly. She didn't remember this happening, but she felt a strange feeling that told her that that had happened.

Little Lucy moved her head away from her hands slightly and spoke in a small shaky voice. "What?"

"Why are you crying?" Little Natsu forgot about his win against Gray and walked over to little Lucy before stopping a metre away.

"No reason." Little Lucy got up slowly and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Bye." She started to run off down the riverside.

Little Natsu stood confusedly until he heard a scream and a splash.

* * *

**Oh lol. Is this considered a cliffhanger? It's not ****_too _****hard to guess what happened though heh. Anyways, I hoped all of you readers liked this chapter! Remember to review too, because I'd love to know what all of you are thinking about the story so far! This story is getting more fun to write each chapter haha. Oh and special thanks to everyone who followed / faved! You guys motivate me to write! ^^ Until next time!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D How's life? I actually found time to update at least one story today! Yay! Hehe. Okay, everybody go read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Little Natsu's eyes widened and he began to run towards the sound of splashing and screaming. He ran down the riverbed until he reached the little blonde girl that was being swept away by the river's current. "Help!" She screamed, her eyes shut. "Help, I can't swim!" She was waving her arms around frantically to keep afloat, but the water kept raging on and threatened to drown her if she kept opening her mouth.

"Ah, I-I'm coming!" Little Natsu jumped into the water and swam towards the drowning girl.

"P-please hurry!" She whimpered as her arms began to tire out.

By using the water current as a boost of speed, little Natsu reached the blonde and pulled her against him and struggled to reach the shore. Little Lucy opened her eyes at the boy's touch and turned around to look at her saviour. "T-thank you," She whispered as she blushed a little.

Little Natsu helped little Lucy back onto land before he pulled himself up. "Y-you're welcome." He panted. Little Lucy felt a few drops of water from Natsu's hair fall onto her skin and she smiled at the boy.

"Miss Lucy!" A bunch of maids and servants came running towards little Natsu and little Lucy. They surrounded her and started crying with happiness. "Oh, thank Mavis, you're safe!"

Little Lucy looked at the ground with a disappointed look before she gave them a fake smile and giggled. "Yup!" She put on a little pout. "I just wanted to get some fresh air, but I got lost."

Little Natsu looked at her. His enhanced dragon slayer senses told him that she was lying, but he kept quiet. Suddenly, the maids and servants turned their attention to him. He jerked back at the intenseness of the strangers' stares.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING MISS LUCY!" The maids and servants said in unison as they started escorting little Lucy away.

"No problem, I guess." Little Natsu felt a bit disappointed when the girl began to walk away, but he tried to ignore the feeling.

He touched his precious muffler and began to walk away, but something in him didn't want to leave yet. He decided to just take one more look at the mysterious blonde before they parted ways. He turned his head and saw her staring at him. Her eyes widened with surprise and she smiled genuinely as she gave a quick wave and turned around. Little Natsu felt his cheeks warm and smiled softly as he walked away.

Lucy had watched everything from the little hill and she could feel the nostalgia warm her to the bone. That day was the day that she had met Natsu for the first time. It was an old forgotten memory, but after that moment, the memory seemed as new as ever. Lucy laid on her back and closed her eyes, content with the nice feeling that she had. Without realizing it, she whispered his name quietly before she drifted off to sleep with a soft look on her face.

When she woke up, she saw the ceiling moving. Her head was pounding and the warm feelings she had from her dream was washed away. She weakly moved a hand onto her head. "Ugh…"

"Lucy! You're awake!" Lucy moved her gaze to see Natsu looking down at her with teary eyes. _No wonder the ceiling was moving_, she thought. _Natsu was carrying me_. "How's your head? Sorry, I haven't found Wendy yet, so your injuries are still really bad."

"It's okay." Lucy replied, smiling up at her husband. The warm feelings from her dream came back as she gazed at the man. "I had a dream about you."

"About me?" Natsu said quietly as he continued to walk around, searching for Wendy and any other Fairy Tail members.

"About us." Lucy giggled when Natsu smiled down at her. "It was about the first time we met… except, it wasn't really a dream. It was more like watching a memory; watching something that had happened in the past."

Natsu's smile disappeared when Lucy finished talking. Lucy was beginning to become very reminiscent. Was he running out of time to save her? He had thought that when people edge closer to death, they start thinking about what they've done their whole life.

"I think the memory was triggered when I felt your tears on my skin before, because in the memory, there was a part where water fell onto my skin after you saved me from drowning." Lucy had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh, then maybe I should stop doing things that trigger memories. I don't want you to pass out again." Natsu said as he gave her his signature grin. Lucy giggled at that, but her head started feeling awful again.

"Gah, Natsu! It's happening again!" Lucy tried pinching herself as hard as she could so she wouldn't lost consciousness. She didn't want Natsu to worry about her again.

"Shit!" Natsu had a frantic look as he stopped walking.

"Ah, sorry, Natsu." Lucy felt her eyelids getting heavier and she let her arms fall. She stole one quick glance at Natsu before she lost consciousness and saw his lips form words.

"Just make sure you come back!"

* * *

**Arghhh. I don't think I'm happy with how I wrote this chapter. _ I hope you readers liked it more than I did though aha. Please review if you have time, because I'm interested in knowing what you're all thinking about the story so far! I hope it's at least getting more interesting xP So yuppp, cya later~ (:**

**P.S. I'm most likely updating Wishes next :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYBODY! :D Sorry I haven't updated this in almost a month! Ah, man… I feel so bad, but I've been having a lot to do lately (mainly projects and homework). I will update regularly again in a week and a half, but until then, I may or may not update. Please be patient, my dear followers/favoriters. Favoriters isn't even a word but whatever ahaha. ANYWAYS, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Lucy held her breath in awe. She was on a hill, at the edge of a forest, with an entire view of Magnolia. _You can see _everything_ from up here_, she thought as she scanned the whole town and stopped when she saw the old Fairy Tail building. _Wow, I almost forgot how the old Fairy Tail looked like_. She smiled to herself as nostalgia took over her mind momentarily. She sighed at wonderful memories she had with all the Fairy Tail members, especially Natsu.

"Hold on…" Lucy muttered, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Oh, Natsu!" She cried out. "Natsu is waiting for me while I'm stuck in this nostalgic dream! He's probably at least a little bit worried that I just suddenly went unconscious." Lucy frowned at the thought of making her husband worry and decided to get on with her dream, so that she could return to the real world as soon as possible.

Lucy was sure to keep her eyes away from the magnificent view of Magnolia as she began walking down the hill. Suddenly, she heard a small scream. She swung her head towards the direction of the forest and saw a flash of yellow falling over.

Lucy held her breath. It was her younger self.

She remembered that day. It had been a year since her mother died, her father had been treating her worse than ever before and she had tried to escape from her home once again. Unfortunately for her, she had gotten lost in a forest and a Vulcan chased after her. She got severely injured, but managed to escape from the Vulcan's view because she was so small.

"Mama," Lucy heard her younger self sob on the ground. "Mama, help me."

Lucy turned away from the sight of herself crying like that; it gave her a terrible feeling.

"Please, mama." Little Lucy sobbed louder this time, starting to hiccup between her words. "Mama, why'd you have to leave me?"

Her younger self had such a pained and despaired voice that Lucy felt herself beginning to tear up too. "Stop this! Stop dreaming!" She commanded herself, tears still gathering at her eyes. "I don't want to hear myself cry like that." She began to hit herself on the head.

"Hey, you!"

Lucy turned back to look at her younger self, who was being confronted by… little Natsu.

"Mama…" Little Lucy kept sobbing, not hearing Natsu over the sound of her cries.

"HEY!" Lucy watched little Natsu walk over to her younger self. "What are you doing?"

Little Lucy looked up at the salmon-haired boy with her tear-filled eyes. "Go away!"

Little Natsu looked angered for a split second before a softer look settled on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He knelt down beside the small blonde.

Little Lucy sniffed and stopped her crying enough to mumble with a shaky voice. "M-my papa… didn't like the food I made him. He got really mad at me…"

Little Natsu grinned. "Is that all?" Little Lucy looked taken aback. "Maybe he was just in a bad mood!"

Little Lucy shook her head. "He's been like that ever since my mama di-" She choked on her newly shed tears and she lowered her head so little Natsu wouldn't see.

"Huh?" Little Natsu leaned forward a bit to hear what little Lucy was trying to say.

"S-since she… died." The small blonde covered her face with her hands. Her salty tears stung the injuries that she had on her hands, but she didn't care.

"H-hey…" Little Natsu gave her a comforting pat and a warm smile. "Don't cry! Instead of crying, you can come with me and we can fix up your wounds!"

Little Lucy felt the boy tug at her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. She realized how close he was to her and she immediately blushed and gave a small embarrassed smile.

"O-okay then." She let little Natsu pull her up to her feet, but she fell onto her knees almost instantly. "Ah… my ankle."

"Oh, your ankle's hurt too, huh." Little Natsu took a second to think before he crouched beside younger Lucy with a huge grin. "Get on my back!"

Little Lucy shook her head quickly. "I shouldn't. My injuries will get you all dirty… I'm still bleeding, you know."

"I don't care if I get dirty, if you keep bleeding, you'll die!" The salmon-haired boy exclaimed with concern. He stared at little Lucy, but she didn't move an inch. Little Natsu sighed as he picked her up with his already quite muscular arms and shifted her onto his back. He began walking towards to the town as the younger Lucy started thrashing around in protest, but stopped when she saw the worry that was shown clearly in the boy's eyes.

Little Lucy let herself relax in his arms, feeling weaker as the seconds passed. "I think I wasted too much time crying." She said quietly.

Little Natsu looked back at her. "What makes you say that?"

"I feel dizzy." She smiled weakly.

Little Natsu's eyes widened. "What?! Then we have to get you to the guild right away!" He began to run as fast as he could with younger Lucy on his back.

"Don't move so fast… It's making me even dizzier." The girl spoke quieter than before.

"But I have to!" Little Natsu yelled with determination. He felt the blonde lean her head onto his shoulder.

She smiled weakly. No one had ever cared for her like that before. The only other person who really cared was her mother and possibly some of her servants, but that was because they were all like a family. No stranger had ever treated her with that much kindness and even if they had, it was because they knew she was a Heartfilia. The stranger who was carrying her at that moment didn't know who she was, but he was kind to her anyways. But then again, the boy wasn't really a stranger. After all, they _had _met before.

"Thank you, Natsu."


End file.
